epochyumefandomcom-20200214-history
Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:Regarding Other Languages
Where does the Epoch Yume Encyclopedia stand as far as other Languages go besides English and Japanese? Read further for more details! How many languages has Epoch Yume been translated into? Epoch Yume, like many animes and Mangas has been translated into MANY other languages. As of the creation of Wikia it has been translated into well over 30+ languages around the world. These included English, Spanish, German, Dutch, French, Italian, Tagalog, Catalan, Norwegian, Swedish, Portuguese , Hebrew, Arabic and Finnish to name but a few. Should we include information on these languages? To put it simply - No. Please refrain from being tempted into using other languages as references. Stick to Japanese or English dub version references only. Why Should We? If you allow one language, say German, to enter a page then you got to allow others too. This results in 30+ different translation notes on what a something is in another language. Since the majority of people editing the Epoch Yume Wikia pages are English speakers, they cannot possibly check 30+ different languages to see if a reference is indeed correct. In other words, the workload is just too much for all the editors to cope with. Trouble also arises to cases where no one understands a language enough to research the correctness of a statement successfully. The other thing is, we simply don't need them. When another language is written down on a page, some fans may be tempted to use them as evidence on the net. Also, it attracts fans from other languages who may try and edit things to how they know it in their own languages. A typical example came comes from wikipedia, where many users set up bots to go around and put language related links on a page. This is normally for easy finding in that languages version of Wikipedia. This leads to occasionally, someone following the link from their Wikipedia language version to the English version resulting in sometimes huge edits to how things are in the said persons version. But since this isn't Wikipedia, this shouldn't happen here. Some Names are not Japanese nor English though! Yes, the creator of Epoch Yume Eiichiro Oda is constantly using references from other languages. A example is Don Krieg's name. 'Krieg' means war in the German language, in such a case it is okay to write a reference to what the name means as many names such as Nami will have their meaning somewhere on their page too. However, adding something extra like "for that reason in the German version he is known as 'Don Creek'" is completed unnecessary information. It may be true, it may be not, but its not something a English reader needs to know. It goes back the to rule "if you allow references from one language to be included, you got to allow the other 30+ languages as well". But isn't it Discrimination? No, not at all. There is nothing to stop people coming here from another language and viewing pages at all. Nor is there anything to stop a person from another language editing a page, so long as the information is correct and written in English. Most people visiting will be expected to only be English speakers or know how to read it - after all it is set up by English speaking editors. It would be exactly the same scenario if a English speaker went to another languages Wikia page regarding Epoch Yume. What if I find someone has edited things to another language? Just go to the 'history' section at the top of the page for that page and find the last English version. Once you bring up that version, go to 'edit' and copy and everything on that version page. Then just go to 'edit' on the latest version and paste the correct entry back. For more simpler case, just remove or change as though you would normally. For information regarding editing, see our page. In failing that, simply point it out on the Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:Community Portal or the page in question. Site Navigation Category:Epoch Yume Encyclopedia Policy